Putovanje kroz vrijeme
"Mogu li nešto učiniti da pomognem?" "Ne. Osim ako ne možeš mijenjati vrijeme, ubrzati žetvu ili me teleportirati s ove stijene". :―C-3PO i Luke Skywalker Putovanje kroz vrijeme odnosi se na putovanje od jedne vremenske točke do druge, analogno putovanju od točke do točke u stvarnom svemiru ili hipersvemiru. To se uglavnom ne odnosi na prirodno iskustvo tijela s protokom vremena zajedno s ostatkom svemira; radije se odnosi na putovanje u prošlost protiv prirodnog protoka vremena ili putovanje u budućnost brzinom bržom od ostatka svemira. Iako je putovanje kroz vrijeme bilo izuzetno rijetka pojava, nekoliko je slučajeva djelomično dokumentirano. Ne postoje podaci o namjernim fizičkim putovanja kroz vrijeme - svi poznati slučajevi uključuju neobične kvarove na hiperpogonu, efekte Sile ili slične egzotične događaje. Opis Pojam putovanje kroz vrijeme opisuje koncept kretanja između različitih točaka u vremenu, bilo putovanja od sadašnjosti prema budućnosti bez proživljavanja intervenirajućeg razdoblja, bilo pomicanja unatrag u prošlosti. Putovanje kroz vrijeme bio je rijedak fenomen, ali postiglo ga se u nekoliko navrata, uglavnom slučajno. Poznati incidenti uglavnom su uključivali ljude ili predmete koji putuju u budućnost, međutim zabilježeno je i nekoliko pojava putovanja u prošlost. Metode putovanja kroz vrijeme Iako je većina varijacija putovanja u vremenu otkrivena slučajno, barem je jedna metoda putovanja u budućnost naizgled većom brzinom bila široko poznata u galaksiji. Vremenska dilatacija - iako nije strogo definirano kao putovanje vremenom, jer nije bilo stvarnog "preskakanja" tijekom bilo kojeg vremenskog razdoblja - bilo je pojava zbog kojih je vrijeme dva promatrača proticalo drugačije zbog toga što su bili u drugom kretanju. Na taj način, razdoblje koje je s gledišta jedne osobe trajalo nekoliko sati moglo bi potrajati danima, pa čak i godinama iz perspektive druge osobe. Zbog velike brzine putovanja hiper svemirom, vremensko dilatacija bila mu je uobičajena nuspojava, a brod koji putuje u hipersvem prostoru normalno se kretao naprijed u vremenu brže od ostatka galaksije. Da bi se suprotstavio ovom efektu, na krovu zvjezdanih brodova koji su bili sposobni za hiper prostor postavljen je relativistički štit, koje je usklađivalo vremensku percepciju objekta hiper prostora u odnosu na vanjski svijet. Štitovi, međutim, nisu bili savršeni i mogli su neispravno raditi u nekim rijetkim slučajevima, ostavljajući osobu unutar zvjezdanog broda otvorenom za efekte vremenske dilatacije. Kao produžetak gornjeg učinka hipersvemira, neispravni hiperpogon mogao bi otvoriti nestabilan hiperprostorski tunel koji vodi do drugog vremenskog okvira, pa čak i do različitog dijela galaksije. Osim putovanja hipersvemirom, vremensko širenje moglo bi se postići unosom velike mase crnih rupa s visokim gravitacijskim poljima, poput onih koja su tvorili Tysus skupinu. Pod uvjetom da je putnik preživio opasno putovanje, mogao se praktički izvući iz anomalije u bilo kojem budućem vremenskom razdoblju, dok se kretao vrlo brzo u središtu mase, do te mjere da se činilo da uopće ne postoji. Bilo je i nekoliko predmeta koji su dopuštali putovanja kroz vrijeme. Mračni štap bio je snažan i naizgled živući Sith artefakt, čiju bi moć mogao posjedovati Silo osjetljiv na stvaranje Silo oluje koja je vodila u drugo vremensko razdoblje. Drugi artefakt, Kugla prolaza, podrazumijevala je kontrolu protoka vremena; otkriven je na planeti Benja-Rihn i čuvao ga Jedijski Red. Napokon, šuškalo se da je jernska civilizacija koristila takozvani Kristal vječnosti za resetiranje vremenske trake u slučaju velike krize. Neke su vrste, poput Bedlamovih duhova, također imale moć manipuliranja vremenom, pa su čak tvrdile i da su to "izmislile". Poznata su i dva različita korištenja Sile za putovanje kroz vrijeme. Prva je bila jednostavna volja Sile, jer je mogla povezati dva pojedinca, omogućujući im da ponovno prožive prošlost u svojim posljednjim trenucima, iako su zadržali sva sjećanja na buduće događaje. Drugi je bio rijetka Silo snaga koju su koristili redovnici Aing-Tii zvano hodanje po toku. Omogućilo je da se vidi prošlost i budućnost, premda tamo ništa nisu mogli promijeniti, osim što su ostavili svoj trag u Sili. Povijest Potvrđeni slučajevi Let Harbingera U 5000 BBY, tijekom Velikog hipersvemičkog rata, Jedi Učitelj Relin Druur i njegov Padawan Drev Hassin pratili Sith dreadnought Harbinger, s kojim je zapovjedao Druuramov Jedi pripravnik - postao - Sith Lord Saes Rrogon, u Faegonski sustav. Druur se infiltrirao u Harbinger i sabotirao brodski hipergon. Druur je tada započeo dvoboj sa Rrogonaom i pobjegao iz Harbingera sa kapsulom za bijeg. Harbinger je pobjegao u hipersvemir pomoću oštećenog hiperpogona, uzrokujući oboje Harbinger i Druurovu za bijeg koji putuju kroz vrijeme do godine 41.5 ABY Darth Rivan i Mračni štap Tijekom Novi Sithski ratova, Sith Lord Darth Rivan imao je čudne snove o tome da ga je nazvao artefakt poznat samo kao Mračni štap i pronašao ga do Almasu u Cularinovom sustavu. Prema Rivanovim snovima, Mračni štap je već uzrokovao drevnu tragediju u Cularinovom sustavu i bio je skriven daleko kako bi spriječio daljnju katastrofu. Rivan je vjerovao da je uništavanje planeta Oblis, koji je stvorio asteroidni pojas Cularin sustava i nexus tamne strane moći, posljedica ovog događaja. Rivan je vjerovao da ga je Mračni štap privukao tamo, nadajući se da će ga iskoristiti kao način za napuštanje sustava. Udruživši vojsku tamnostranih, Rivan se nastanio u Almasu, tamo je podigao tvrđavu, gdje je počeo učiti misterije mračne strane Sile. Daljnja istraga navela je Rivana da vjeruje da Mračni štap nije namjerno stvoren, već je nusproizvod drugog eksperimenta. Dužine metra i promjera četiri centimetra, činilo se da Mračni štap prožima bilo kakvu svjetlost oko njega. Također je trošio bilo kakvu energiju Sile u blizini, doslovno se hraneći Silom. Mračni štap je želio da ga otkrije Rivan kako bi ga mogao upotrijebiti kao oružje protiv svojih neprijatelja, pa mu je upadao u snove. Njegovo izdanje omogućilo bi Mračnom štapu da dobije vlast, kako za sebe, tako i za Rivana, sve dok na kraju ne proguta samog Rivana. Rivan je u početku odbio tražiti artefakt, strahujući da će njegovo puštanje nanijeti veliku štetu galaksiji.Međutim, kada su Jedi napali Almas, on je nabavio Mračni štap i to je stvorilo Silo oluju koja ga je kroz vrijeme i prostor progutala do planeta Ruusan, tijekom borbi između Jedijske Vojske Svjetlosti i Sithovog Bratstva Tame, nekoliko stoljeća kasnije. Tamo ga je Silom moći koju mu je pružio Mračni štap lako ubio Silo osjetljiv ratnik. Stoljećima kasnije, spise Dartha Rivana otkrili su Jedi Vitezovi koji su izgradili Almas Akademiju. Vijest o Mračnom štapu stigla je do ušiju krijumčara Lena Markusa, koji je krenuo u potragu za njim. Markus je opažen kako uklanja nešto iz asteroidnog pojasa Cularin sustava, događaj koji je prethodio pojavi čudnih stvorenja koja su se skrivala među asteroidima. Ubrzo nakon invazije Naboo, Cularin sustav nestao je nekoliko godina, prije nego što se ponovo pojavio isto kao tijekom Klonskih ratova, a njegovi stanovnici nisu prolazili vremenom. Vjerovalo se da je Markus pronašao Mračni štap, a da je njegovo oslobađanje iz zarobljeništva bio uzrok promjene cijelog Cularinovog sustava u vremenu. Bosbit Matarcher, 225-godišnjak :Pokrenuo sam skok za putovanje u van sustava. Trebalo je oko dva sata. Kad sam izašao, bilo je 200 godina kasnije". :―Bosbit Matarcher U 212 BBY, ljudski muškarac Bosbit Matarcher pokrenuo je hiperpogon na novo kupljenom Delemenskom zvjezdanom skakaču, koji namjerava krenuti na put iz svog matičnog svijeta Delemede. Zbog neispravnog relativističkog štita, ono što je doživio kao dvosatno putovanje, trajalo je 190 godina iz perspektive ostatka galaksije. Njegovo iskustvo donijelo mu je kratku ozloglašenost kada je stigao u 22 BBY, što je rezultiralo intervjuom za HoloNet News. Matarcher je iskustvo postigao usred, jer je njegov zaostali matični svijet u međuvremenu postao uspješan. Međutim, odlučio je pustiti da ga netko drugi odveze kući. Matarcherovo putovanje nije bilo strogo definirano kao vrijeme "putovanja" u budućnost, jer nije "preskočilo" nijedan vremenski period. Umjesto toga, vrijeme je za njega tek prošlo iskrivljeno zbog dobro poznatih učinaka vremenske dilatacije. Kinnin Vo-Shayev bijeg iz Tyusa skupine Iskustva poznatog kockara Kinnin Vo-Shaya bila su slična iskustvima Bosbita Matarchera. Oko 50 BBY, Vo-Shayov brod, Ashanda Ray, uhvaćen je u Tyus skupini, masi crnih rupa. Vo-Shay bi umro, srušen u crnu rupu sa svojim brodom kao i mnogi putnici prije njega. Međutim, jedna od prethodnih žrtava Tyus skupine bila je Jedi Učiteljica Aryzah, koja je uspijela preživjeti uništavanje njezinog tijela kao Silo duh. Ona je stupila u kontakt s lagano Silo osjetljivim Vo-Shayom i pomogla mu da leti sa Ashanda Ray iz skupine. Međutim, velika gravitacijska polja regije uzrokovala su značajno vremensku dilataciju. Po Vo-Shayjevim riječima, "u središtu te mase ružnih crnih rupa vrijeme je nepostojeće". Kad su Vo-Shay i Aryzah pobjegli iz skupine, ustanovio je da je za preostali dio galaksije prošlo nekih pedeset godina od Vo-Shayeva nestanka. Tajna Tet-Amija :"Uvijek mora Jedi započeti posao koji je završio!" :-Yoda U posljednjim desetljećima Galaktičke Republike, hram Tet-Ami na Benja-Rihnu bio je predmet mnogih nagađanja. Sagrađen nekih četiri tisuće godina ranije, hram je komemorirao velikog junaka zvanog Tet-Ami, Vremenskog čuvara, koji je spasio vojske glavnog grada Carthasa od kuge zvijeri sličnih insekata u epskoj bitci. U hramu se nalazio kip Tet-Amija, koji je držao artefakt zvan "Kugla prolaza" za koju se govorilo da kontrolira tok vremena. Nešto nakon izgradnje hrama, kuglu je potajno preuzeo Jedijski Red, a hram je izgubljen. Baš kad je otkriveni hram trebao biti iskopan arheološkim iskapanjem , Jedijsko Visoko Vijeće poslalo je Mace Windua da potajno uđe u hram. Njegova misija bila je staviti kuglu u ispruženu ruku kipa Tet-Ami prije nego što su arheolozi stignu. Windu nije imao problema s ulaskom u špilju bez da bude viđen i lako se borio s nekoliko drevnih borbenih droida koji su čuvali unutarnju svetinju hrama. Iznenadio se, međutim, kad je otkrio da Tet-Amijev kip nalikuje njemu. Još iznenađujuće je bilo što se dogodilo kad je Windu stavio kuglu u ruku kipa. Windu je poslan unatrag kroz vrijeme, pojavljujući se na bojnom polju baš kad se carthazijska vojska spremala biti napadnuta. Windu se pridružio borbi i preokrenuo bitku. Nakon što je proveo četiri dana u prošlosti, vratio se u svoje vremensko razdoblje, stigavši tek kad su arheolozi ušli u hram. Kad se vratio na Coruscant, Yoda je otkrio Winduu da je Jedijsko Vijeće odavno znalo tajne Tet-Amija i jednostavno su čekali da se energije kugle napune, a za Jedi Viteza po imenu Mace Windu pridružio se Redu. Vrati Kugla prolaza natrag u Carthas i pobijedi u bitci. Dakle, vremenski paradoks bio je uredno riješen. Sooma/Alzar incident Dok su radili kao diplomatski kuriri oko 15 BBY, droidi R2-D2 i C-3PO dodijeljeni su za pratnju djeteta princa Plooza s planete Sooma u njegov matični svijet Alzar. Putem su njihov brod napale snage generala Sludda, odmetnika iz Alzara koji je planirao ubiti princa kako bi započeo rat koji će mu omogućiti osvajanje oba planeta. U nastojanju da pobjegne, R2-D2 uključio je hiper pogon, iako je princ Plooz, u nastojanju da pomogne, oštetio antimaterijske sustavi napajanja. Droidi i princ skočili su u hipersvemir baš kad su Sluddova oelektronska torpeda detonirali. Da li zbog oštećenja na sustavu napajanja hiperpogona, eksplozije obližnjih elektronskih torpeda ili oboje, njihov je brod izašao iz hipersvemira u prazninu bez zvijezda. Njihov jedini privid bio je pukotina koja ih je odvela u Endor sustav - ali kad su prošli kroz pukotinu, otkrili su da nisu putovali samo u drugi sustav, već i drugo vrijeme. Plooz je, vjerujući da se nalazio u svom matičnom sustavu, pobjegao od svojih skrbnika u kapsuli za bijeg koji je vodio do šumskog mjeseca Endora. Nakon nekoliko avantura na Endoru, gdje su se R2-D2 i C-3PO susreli s Ewokse od Bright Tree Villagea i spasili kraljevsko dijete od skupine Duloksa koju je vodio kralj Gorneesh, droidi i princ vratili su se na svoj brod i otišli natrag kroz vremensku pukotinu. Stigli su samo nekoliko minuta nakon što su otišli, pobjegli od Sluddovih snaga i vratili princa na Alzar sigurno. Dok su očitanja C-3PO i R2-D2 o dolasku u Endor sustav podrazumijeva da su putovali bilo gdje od deset do sto godina u budućnost, Ewoksi i Duloksi koje su upoznali na Endoru uključivali su takve podatke kao što su Wicket W. Warrick i Poglavar Chirpa koji su sudjelovali u bitci za Endora. Kad se C-3PO vratio na Endor u 4 ABY, činilo se da nije prepoznao niti jedanog Ewoksa s kojim se ranije susreo, premda su sjećanja na prethodni, naizgled natprirodni izgled zlatnog droida utjecala na Ewoksove obožavajući odnos prema njemu. Duhovi bedlama i princeza Leia U drugo vrijeme tijekom Galaktičkog Građanskog rata, princeza Leia Organa, koja je bježala io Carstva, srušila se na nepoznati planet. Tamo je otkrila kako izgledaju ostaci olujnih jurišnika koji su mrtvi tisućama godina. Prije nego što je mogla dalje istražiti, proganjala su je tri olujna jurišnika i otkrili skupinu "duhova" - Tilotny, Horliss-Horliss, Splendid Ap i Cold Danda Sine - koji su imali ogromne moći, sposobne oblikovati prostor i vrijeme. Dok su se duhovi nalazili usred razgovora, primijetili su Leiju i olujne jurišnike koje su je progonile. Duhovi su se odlučili "igrati" s četvero ljudi i uspjeli su ih sve ubiti u tom procesu. Međutim, kad završili, Splendid Ap dobio je zadatak da ta četiri bića vrati u normalu. Ap je uskrsnuo tri olujna jurišnika, ali bez koncepta vremena, također ih je prenio 8000 godina u prošlost; to su bili olujni jurišnici s čijim se ostacima Leia susrela kad se srušila. Leia je, međutim, izbjegla sudbinu olujnih jurišnika i bila je vračena baš kao i prije u točno vrijeme. Lak Sivrakovo iskustvo U 0 BBY, Lak Sivrak, Shistavanenski izviđač koji je napustio Carski Istraživački Korpus, sreo je Lamproidku Dice Ibegon u Chalmunovoj Svemirskoj Kantini u Mos Eisleyu. Slučajno su se upoznali istog dana, kada su Luke Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi kontaktirali Han Soloa i Chewaccu kako bi organizirali prolaz do Alderaana u Millenium Falconu. Ibegon je regrutovao Sivraka u Pobunjenički Savez, a njih dvoje su se zaljubili. Par se rastao kada je Ibegon poginuo u naoružanju Sivraka tijekom bitke za Hoth. Sivrak se nastavio boriti sa Savezom, sve dok i on nije ubijen tijekom bitke za Endor. U posljednjim trenucima Sivrak se sjećao najvažnijih trenutaka svog života, uključujući smrt svog ljubavi i dan kad su on i Ibegon ugledali Skywalkera i Kenobija kako ulaze u Chalmunovu Kantinu. U tim se sjećanjima vodio Ibegonov duh, koji ga je kroz Silu vodio do ranijih točaka u svom životu. Tijekom tih putovanja Sivrak je zadržao svoje uspomene i na taj način mogao predvidjeti što će se dalje dogoditi. Iako je uglavnom doživljavao događaje tijekom kojih je bio prisutan, jedno putovanje odvelo je Sivraka do Chalmunove Kantine nakon smrti Jabbe the Hutta i naknadne pobune protiv Carstva koje su se dogodile nakon Sivrakove smrti. Na kraju su Sivrakova putovanja završila kad je shvatio da su Sile vezivale njega i Ibegona, puštajući ih da još jednom dožive ove događaje. Ponovno okupljeni u duhu, ljubavnici su promatrali proslave poraza Carstva na mjesecu Endoru. Hodanje u toku :"Kad baciš kamenčić u rijeku, što se događa? Pojavi se prskanje, a prskanje nestane. Prskanje je stvarno, ali rijeka se ne mijenja. Nastavlja na isto". :―Darth Caedusa o prirodi hodanja u toku Jacen Solo naučio je moć Sile nazvanu "hodanje u toku" od Aing-Tiija. Ta sposobnost omogućila mu je ne samo da gleda prošlost i budućnost, već je i tamo ostavio svoj otisak. Iskoristio je ovu moć u 35 ABY da svjedoči padu Tachyon Fliera u 27. ABY i za sobom je ostavio otisak svoj majci Leia Organa Solo da ga prati. U 40. ABY, Jacen je hodao u toku još dva puta, ovaj put do Jedijskog Hrama kako bi promatrao pad svog djeda, Anakina Skywalkera. Ben Skywalker je koristio hodanje u toku kako bi svjedočio Jacenu dok je on učio sposobnost Aing-Tiija. Navodni slučajevi Luke Skywalkerov prvi susret s ocem U 9 BBY mladi Luke Skywalker pobjegao je od kuće nakon svađe sa ujakom i skrbnikom Owenom Larsom. Neslaganje je proizašlo iz Larsovog odbijanja da nećaku da bilo kakve podatke o Lukeovom ocu Anakinu Skywalkeru (od tada poznatom kao Darth Vader). Dok je Luke lutao Tatooineskom pustinjom, izgubio se u iznenadnoj pješčanoj oluji. Ubrzo nakon što je ugledao viziju visokog tamnog lika, susreo je dječaka oko svojih godina koji se zvao "Annie". Iako Luke to nije shvatio, razgovarao je s ocem kao da je u drugom vremenu. Dva su dječaka shvatila da imaju mnogo toga zajedničkog: obojica su bili nadateni piloti, obojica su htjeli jednog dana napustiti Tatooine, obojica su mogli osjetiti događaje prije nego što se dogodilo, a niti jedan nije poznavao svoga oca. Otkrivši tijelo Tusken pljačkaša zakopanog u pijesku, dječaci su uzeli gafi štap i potražili sklonište u obližnjoj špilji. Skupina womp štakora odveo ih je natrag u oluju, gdje su naišli na R5 seriju astromek droida. Annie je podigao motivator astromeka da eksplodira, poslavši bljesak. Umjesto da privuče spas, vatra je privukla krayt zmaja, koji je napao dva dječaka. Izgubivši iz vida Anniea, Luke je bacio gaffi štap u grlo zmaja, ubivši ga. Luke je pao u nesvijest, a kasnije su ga pronašli njegov ujak i spasilačka ekipa. Dok nije bilo ni traga kraytovog zmaja ili Anniea, Luke je bio uvjeren da su njegova iskustva više od samog sna. Kristal Vječnosti obmana Tijekom Galaktičkog Građanskog rata, Luke Skywalker naišao je napuštenu svemirsku letjelicu nepoznatog porijekla, dok je bio na izviđačkoj misiji za Pobunjenički Savez. Skup slikovnih vrpci spasili od napuštenog, jednom dešifrirane, pokazalo se da je brod artefakt izumrle Jernijeve civilizacije. Te su vrpce govorile i o artefaktu zvanom "Kristal Vječnosti", koji je odavno izgubljena Jernijeva civilizacija koristila za kontrolu protoka vremena. Prema snimkama, ova se snaga koristila za sprečavanje sukoba i kriza u njihovom društvu preokretanjem povijesti i ponovnim kretanjima na drugom putu. Vrpca je također pokazala mjesto kristala, u trezoru u blizini Adony Stanice na planeti Jerne. Pobunjeničko vodstvo brzo je shvatilo da se takva moć može iskoristiti u njihovu korist u ratu - za to se može upotrijebiti za sprječavanje uspona Galaktičkog Carstva i zaustavljanje rata da ga uopće započne. Luke je zajedno sa svojim droidom R2-D2 i princezom Leiom Organom poslani su na misiju u Jerne da istraže. Kako se ispostavilo, brod "Jerni" i slikovite vroce na brodu bili su lažne koji su carski tehničari stvorili po zapovijedi Darth Vadera. Priča o Kristalu Vječnosti bila je samo mamac za zamku namijenjenu princezi Leia, za koju je Vader znao da želi promijeniti povijest kako bi vratila svoj voljeni Alderaan. Čim su stigli na Jernea, trojica pobunjenika odmah su se susreli s protivljenjem čekajućeg carskog garnizona. Oni su bili prisiljeni zatražiti pomoć od lokalnih gerilaca i razbojnika pod vodstvom Meeke Reen, ali Reen ih je izdala u pokušaju da uzme kristal za sebe. Srećom za Skywalkera i Organu, to je značilo da su Reen i njezini pomoćnici ubijeni u zamkama Carstva, dok su pobunjenici pobjegli od Jernea nepovrijeđeni, ukrali su Lord Vaderov TIE/sh VIP šatl. Sam Heggsov prikaz U 3 ABY, svemirac i lovac po imenu Sam Heggs putovao je kroz Mos Eisley, gdje je ispričao neobičnu priču lovcu na nagrade pod imenom Jeet Travis. Heggs je tvrdio da je, dok je na Nimba Pet lovio bemise, naišao na gnijezdo grump jaja. Ubrzo nakon toga, iako je bila sredina duge zime na Nimbi Pet, u blizini je pronašao bujnu džunglu. U džungli je naišao na mladića kojeg je progonio grump. Heggs nije mogao ništa utjecati u džungli kako bi pomogao mladiću, iako je mogao komunicirati s njim. Doduše, nekako je otkrio da je gledao incident u prošlosti, ali da će se promjene koje je napravio u sadašnjosti vremenom unazaditi. Očigledno je grump doživljavao vrijeme obrnuto, pa bi uništavanje jaja u sadašnjosti uzrokovalo da ne postoji u prošlosti. Heggs je počeo uništavati jajašca grumpa, s vremenom je uništio jaje koje je izbrisalo grumpa koji je prijetio mladiću. Heggs je utvrdio da je mladić bio on u ranijem razdoblju, otkad je prepoznao njegove inicijale na mladićevom ruksaku. Osim Heggsove priče i vreće jajašca grumpa koju je donio sa sobom u Mos Eisley, dokazi o ovom incidentu ne postoje. Možda je to bila samo besmislena priča koju je Heggs koristio da odvoji Travisa od boce Vaschean raži. Iza scene Iako je putovanje kroz vrijeme središnje u mnogim djelima znanstvene fantastike, ono uglavnom igra manju ulogu u djelima Zvjezdanih Ratova. Međutim, putovanje kroz vrijeme rijetko se pojavljuje u Proširenom Svemiru. Putovanje kroz vrijeme bio je i zaplet koji se koristio u Vanzemaljskom Egzodusu, otkazanom, a time i ne-kanoničkom romanu. U Vanzemaljskom Egzodusu otkrivaju se ljudi galaksije Zvjezdanih Ratovi kao potomci skupine izbjeglica sa Zemlje čiji je brod slučajno prošao kroz crvotočinu. Ova crvotočina ih je odvela ne samo u drugu galaksiju, već u neko drugo vrijeme, u prošlost od milijardu godina: drugim riječima, našli su se "nekoć davno, u dalekoj galaksiji". Druga ne-kanonska priča koja povezuje svemir Zvjezdanih Ratova sa Zemljom je "U Veliko Nepoznato", dio je Star Wars Tales 19. U ovoj priči hipersvemirska nesreća vodi Han Soloa i Chewbaccu da sruše Millennium Falcon na nepoznatu planetu koja je očito Zemlja. 126 godina kasnije, olupinu i tijelo Hana Sola otkrio je Indiana Jones. Ovisno o tome kako davno "vrlo davno" prije smatralo da je Falconovo putovanje u ovoj priči moglo uključivati i putovanje kroz vrijeme. U svakom slučaju, otkako Han Solo umire u priči, U Veliko Nepoznato je ne-kanon.